


Friends vs Best Friends

by athenasmile



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone in TWICE appears, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Just didn't want to list them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmile/pseuds/athenasmile
Summary: A friend would help you when you’ve fallen down, while a best friend would laugh at your face for doing so.Also,Every member of TWICE knew the mutual feelings Sana and Tzuyu have for each other, so they do what self-respecting best friends would do.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Friends vs Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to do my online school work, so I just wrote more SaTzu. Enjoy!

It is often mentioned in various social media posts — even just through word of mouth, really — the difference between a friend, and a best friend. Everybody should have seen at least one of these, and the most common recurring theme is, “a friend would help you when you’ve fallen down, while a best friend would laugh at your face for doing so” — or something of that variation. And this would apply whether you’re male or female, healthy or sick, or rich or poor. Or even when you’re a group of young women who happen to also be the Korean Pop girl group called “TWICE”.

 _Every_ member of TWICE knew the mutual feelings Sana and Tzuyu have for each other. Everyone had also experienced at some point the pining they did for each other. And everyone had also gotten tired of the two not just grabbing the other’s head and kissing them senseless — okay, the last one was mostly Nayeon, but who’s really keeping track at this point.

So, what did the rest of TWICE do about the "SaTzu" situation?

Did they help the two to get together? Did they give two the chance to get closer? Did they tell the two that their feelings are actually mutual?

No.

What they did instead was…

_“We’ll make them jealous!” Nayeon had randomly announced one time when Sana and Tzuyu were away on an errand they forced on the two._

_MM: “What?”_

_MN: “Who are we making jealous?”_

_JY: “Did you eat something bad again?” (“I’m actually fine, thank you very much!”)_

_“Raise your hand if you know that SaTzu is an actual thing!” Nayeon continued, and as she would’ve expected, everyone knew — even Jihyo, who disliked these kinds of talks, had to raise her hand._

_“Now, raise your hand if you’re tired of watching the two of them dance around each other.”_

_At this, everyone turned their attention towards Momo when she put her hand down._

_“What? I like watching them dance. I think they’re good?”_

_“What Nayeon meant was, that they’re trying to avoid the tension between them when it’s so obvious.” Mina carefully explained._

_“Oh.” Momo muttered, before shyly raising her hand again._

_“So we’re going to get revenge! We’re going to flirt with the other while the other is watching! Until Sana gets fed up with it, and just jumps Tzuyu on the spot!”_

_Jihyo_ was _worried about the last statement, but even she knew that Tzuyu would be the one to get eaten._

 _And so, as the_ best friends _of Sana and Tzuyu, that’s exactly what they did._

— Nayeon would hug Tzuyu knowing that Sana was beside them.

— Jeongyeon would reciprocate hugs or touches when she knows that the other could be looking.

— Dahyun would intentionally let the others — Tzuyu especially — know if Sana kissed her.

— Chaeyoung would often get in between the two during VLives.

— Jihyo kept on brushing Tzuyu’s hair knowing that Sana was behind them, and definitely watching.

* * *

_[One year later…]_

“I don’t think it’s working.” Dahyun commented during their weekly “Operation: Jealous SaTzu” meeting.

“What do you mean? Sana almost choked me when I tried to kiss Tzuyu.” Nayeon reported, although she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, considering she might die first before Sana actually jumps their youngest member.

“Yeah, and if looks could kill, Momo would be dead by now.” Chaeyoung added.

“And who would be killing me?” Momo asked while trying to open a bag of chips.

“Sana.” “Tzuyu.”

“We’ll miss you, Momo.”

“Yeah, right. They’ve been together for a while now.” Mina murmurs in Japanese.

“What was that, Mina?”

“Oh nothing.”

* * *

_[A few months ago...]_

Mina had woken up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty. As she was returning from her trip down the kitchen, she heard a faint thumping sound in one of the changing rooms leading to the practice room.

“-joy Mina’s back hug?”

“You...the answ......that.”

As Mina neared, the clearer the whispers became. Never did she think that it was an intruder (or something else entirely; Mina was awesome like that). What she _did_ see, however, still surprised her. 

“What?”

The two _busy_ girls stopped what they were doing — though they did not separate — and looked at the direction of the interrupting voice.

“Not satisfied with the back hug, I see.” The taller of the two, who was also the one pushing the other to the wall, deadpanned. Although the glare she was giving off would tell you that it was all a facade.

“Good...morning? Mina.” The one being pinned greeted, heavy breathing causing her sentence to be fragmented.

With the initial shock gone, Mina now had the time, and higher brain function, to look properly.

_Tzuyu pinning Sana to the wall._

_Sana’s arms around Tzuyu’s neck._

_Tzuyu’s hands on Sana’s waist,_ under _her shirt._

_Sana’s leg hooked to Tzuyu’s._

_Tzuyu’s leg in betwe-_

Tzuyu cleared her throat, and though Mina knew Tzuyu couldn't use telepathy, she was a hundred percent sure that Tzuyu wanted her to leave. And to keep what she saw to herself.

“I...uhm...I’ll just go? G-good night, you two.”

“Good night, Mnnh.”

It was going to be a long night (for the two).


End file.
